


Feel the burn

by hannah_9821



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fivesome- M/M/M/M/M, Fred is alive in this, I cant believe im writing all this, Insest, M/M, Multi, Sixsome-M/M/M/M/M/M, Threesome F/F/F, Threesome- M/M/M, Weasleycest, im gonna go to hell, threesome- F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_9821/pseuds/hannah_9821
Summary: Sorry if  it was crappy at the end.





	1. Percy Weasley/George Weasley/Fred Weasley: Brotherly Love

(Percy's POV)  
I woke up in a dark room without my glasses on and i attempted to reach for my glasses, only to find out that my hands were tied and i experimentally attempted to move my ankles, only to find that my ankles were also tied.. I heard footsteps approaching and i turned my head to glare at whoever was going to enter, only to see George and Fred enter, both of them shirtless. George and Fred looked at each other, a smirk on their faces, and george whipped out his wand, and muttered something, before i felt the bed dip on either side of me. I heard George's voice ''Brother, does he look gorgeous tied up and ready?...'' and Percy scowled.

I heard Fred mutter a spell, and suddenly, I felt cold air hit his body, causing me to shudder. I felt someone's fingers trailing down my bare shoulder, down to naval, their touch light and teasing, and i let a needy whine escape my lips, and i shuddered slightly, before i felt a person sit between my legs, and i felt someone lift my waist up, before a pillow was placed beneath me, levitating me, before someone prodded the puckered lips of my anus with their finger, causing me to jerk back, and they gripped my hips, holding me still as they slowly pushed their dry finger inside of me, causing me to let a pained noise escape my mouth.

I felt someone connect their lips to mine, and they swiped their tounge across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and i denied. The person smirked against my lips before i felt them grasp a handful of my hair, and yank sharply, causing me to gasp, before they shoved their tongue into my mouth, fighting for dominance, and they won. The person explored every inch of my mouth with their tongue, before i felt the person add another finger, before they began to move their fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching me open, and i tugged sharply on the ropes holding my wrists in places, before i squirmed slightly, my eyes going wide, when i felt their fingers brush my prostate, and my back arched momentarily, a groan escaping my lips. George spoke to Fred just loud enouh for me to hear, ''Aye, brother, i think Percy likes this....'' and roughly shoved another finger inside of me, causing my eyes to go wide before i let a pained yelp escape my lips, before it transformed into a moan as the pain transformed into pleasure, before i thrust my hips downward before Fred or George, whichever twin it was, withdrew his hand, earning a noise of disagreement from me. I felt the bed rise again, signaling that they got up, and i heard the soft ruffle of clothing being removed, before i felt the bed on the right side of me dip, and someone crawling between my legs, before i felt someone push their cock slowly inside of me, before another person climbed between my legs. I heard George's voice. ''lets see if both of us can fit.'', before i felt someone slowly push inside of me, until they were fully sheathed inside of me, and i let a pained groan escape my lips, as i threw my head back. I felt the other twin climb between my legs as well, before slowly pushing the head of their cock into my anus, causing me to whimper in pain, before they slowly pushed in until they were fully sheathed inside of me, side by side, before i moved my hips slightly signaling for them to move. I felt the blindfold being taken off, before they began thrusting out, when one of them pulled out, the other thrusted in, until Fred slammed deep inside of me, before he came deep inside of my ass. (George's pov) When i felt Fred cum inside of Percy, that made me loose control completely, and i slammed inside of him, before cumming.


	2. Draco Malfoy/Oliver Wood/Fred Weasley/George Weasley: Caught

Draco crouched next to the entrance to the Gryffindor tower, before the door suddenly swung open, to reveal George Weasley standing there, with his twin, both of them looking at Draco, a smirk on their faces, before his vision went black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When he came to, he was naked, and eagle-spread across the bed, and he was on a bed, or a couch, due to it being comfortable. He heard whispering on the other side of the room, and he strained to hear them. He felt someone straddle his thighs, running their fingers down his chest, causing him to squirm slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was crappy at the end.


End file.
